Quadro
Quadro is a boss under the power of Arksiane within Vethea. Quadro is the first of the god-bound bosses that are fought within Vethea. Quadro can be spawned at a Quadrotic Altar which can generate anywhere on layer 3. He is spawned using Dream Flint. The Fight Quadro is a very large boss. Quadro fights with four different attacks, one from each of the characters on his body. When Quadro switches attacks, the body will rotate to the side that is attacking. Each attack on Quadro is either melee or ranged. He has two ranged attacks and two melee attacks. The first melee attack is where Quadro will attack quickly and with a weaker attack. This attack takes place on the side where he holds two metal bars. This attack is his least dangerous attack as it is the same style of attack as a Duo. This attack can be easily avoided and can also be fought back at with melee efficiently. The second melee attack is much more dangerous than the first. Before performing the attack, Quadro will say "Incoming Punch!" and rotate to the side with a single long metal rod. This side involves Quadro smacking the player for a huge 60 damage and knocking the player back very far. It is recommended to avoid this attack and wait to melee another side or use ranged from a distance. The first ranged attack involves weak but rapid-fire arrows. Quadro will rapidly shoot arrows that deal less damage towards the player. This attack uses the side where he holds 4 miniature metal rods. The last attack is a ranged attack. This ranged attack is much slower than the rapid-fire attack, however it deals over twice the damage. This attack takes place on the side with the large cannon. Tactics Quadro can effectively be killed with all styles of attacks. While all attacks will efficiently kill Quadro, melee is the least recommended of the attack styles. This is because Quadro deals a large amount of damage on his second melee attack. This attack could easily 1-hit a player if they are not prepared to be smacked by it. To be safe rather than sorry, ranged and Arcana based attacks will work best in this fight. Quadro is rather unpredictable. There is no indication what side he will turn to unless it is the strong melee side. For this, it is recommended to not bring two styles of armor and attempt to switch between ranged and melee protection. Although the damage taken will be less, Quadro switches every few seconds and it will make the fight much harder with the down time. Furthermore, if a player is unprepared for the strong melee attack because the player is switching armor, Quadro will very likely kill the player. The recommended armor to wear against Quadro is ranged armor. This is because Quadro hits high with both melee and ranged attacks. If a player wears ranged armor and uses ranged weapons Quadro, the player will be very safe as all that must be focused on now is not getting hit by Quadro's melee attacks. Drops Upon dying, Quadro drops 25 Quadrotic lumps, used to make Vethean weapons (and armor?). Quotes *"Sit DOWN human. You don't deserve to be seen near a guardian of Arksiane." *"Die before me!" *"No, die before ME!" *"You are MY kill!" *"This kill is mine!" *"Taste FIST!" *"Incoming punch!" *"Enough of you! You don't deserve MY kill!" *"You're as weak as a Banana FOOL!" *"Looks like I'm done with this. You're next!" Trivia *It can be noted that the heads of Quadro appear to argue with each other throughout the fight. *Quadro is a combination of the mobs Duo and Twins. Category:Boss Mobs Category:Vethea Category:Vethea Dimension Mobs Category:Melee Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Certain Dimension Only Boss Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Arksiane